User talk:KnightDemon
Welcome to the KnightDemon Talk page, I am the main Modeller for Digimobs and the Animator. I have been known to attempt some side additions the mod as well, for instance, the Armour eggs were first done by me to have them in-game and then Cyan improved upon them. As it is now 2016 I have removed all messages on this page, sorry if your message has been deleted but it needs to be done now and then plus it helps to know if something new is posted. 'Models' I have a firm stance that models should be minecraft style, so blocky and made of blocks, as such all my models are done this way and if you wish to submit anything then head on over to our forums. Warning though, a lot of main models have been done so if you want one in--game then something a little unknown would work best for you. We do have a high quality quota to keep to which might put some people off, but if you're determined then don't fret, just go to our forums anyways, I'll provide some feedback on your model as well. We prefer to have models done in Techne, however we will look at any done in MCAnimator or Tabula (Is there any others?) P.S. If you have any exerience in animating PM me on the forums with what you've done, help is always appreciated. 'Questions '(For you to ask) Hi there, I was wondering if I could help make stuff for this mod in techne or in MCanimator for you guys? I LOVE digimon and I would LOVE to help you. I am also good at voice acting and creating sound effects. So hopefully I can hear back from you guys, my skype is fungalzombie, or you can email me at kknight142@yahoo.ca I am enamoured with this project. Fungalzombie (talk) 22:50, January 3, 2016 (UTC) That's nice to know and glad you like the mod. I'll most likely send you a file in an email, just to see what you can do with it (animation side), as for modelling, Techne is preferred but we may be moving away from that depending on whether I find something else I like to use. You can use MCAnimator to make a model if you wish, I can't really think of a model to test you on, so make what you want (Digimon) and if it's not been used and to a good standard it may even make its way in. Voice acting and Sound effects I couldnt really say if that's needed, being a mod for minecraft and having numerous phrases the digimon could speak, not to mention the number of languages it's unlikely they will receive voices. Cyan would be the est person to speak to about that, but he'll reply if he does. I hope you keep playing the mod even if there isn't anything that you could help out with, but always good to know there are willing helpers out there. KnightDemon (talk) 22:34, January 4, 2016 (UTC) hello there sir i would like to ask you a few questions i have played this mod for a long time and i like what you have done with it. i do have a few requests if that is ok. i would like dokunumon to digivolve into the dokugumon and the rest of the digimon in that line. I also think it would be cool if you could add the Woodmon (palmon) line where he digivolves from palmon to woodmon to cherrymon to puppetmon to ancienttroiamon. i just think thes would be cool additions to the mod. Final question, you say you want to make all the models blocky but the agumon line is not blocky anymore in fact it looks gorgeous, so why did you make the agumon line gorgeous but say that you want most of your models to be blocky until next time thank you for reading this ````mitch62513 gaming Why hello Mitch62513, first off, thank you for leaving a signature even if it isn't the wiki one, it really helps to define who wrote what. To your questions then, and that I am not the only one working on this mod, the main coder is Cyan who you should be thanking for all the gameplay and mechanics within it. You can make requests for certain lines, however there is no guarantee I can fulfill them anytime soon as there have been many requests in the past and I normally need to get motivation for some Digimon over others. We currently have a poll going on at our forums for 1 of 6 lines to be added in the next update, here : http://digimobs.forumotion.com/t17-vote-on-a-digimon-line-to-be-added-into-the-mod the winner of which I will be making and afterwards there may be a new poll to decide on again, of which we will need a whole new set of Digimon to vote on. We do want to make all the models and we want them to be blocky, and you may think the Agumon line is no longer blocky however they are still blocky to our specifications, they were all made in Techne (whether you believe it or not) and aren't 3D models. Most models from here on out will look "gorgeous" as you say but will still seem quite blocky, other older ones will be getting improved when the time comes for them. Until next time, KnightDemon (talk) 18:51, April 9, 2016 (UTC) Hi there, I am really having trouble DNA digivolving WarGreymon & MetalGarurumon into Omnimon. What might I be doing wrong? I think I have all of their levels right, but this is my first time playing. 1.12.2. ThanksTheantman343 (talk)TheAntMan